


Keep Your Fucking Cool

by AngelsSelene



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, HOW MANY FIX ITs DO I HAVE TO WRITE IN ORDER TO GET OVER THIS MOVIE?, Happy Ending, Last Dance, M/M, Poor Bucky deserves better, Time Travel, Until the end of the line, because i'm literally incapable of hurting my boys any more than canon did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” (Wait for me, Buck. See you soon.)“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” (I lost. Live well, Steven Grant Rogers.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Keep Your Fucking Cool

**Author's Note:**

> So... I ended up accidentally watching Endgame again. Yes, by accident and then i couldn't change the damn channel so i was stuck watching it. It could be literal years and i'll NEVER be over this ending.
> 
> Read the tags. 
> 
> Comment - Kudos - Tweet me @Lady__Hel etc etc
> 
> xoxo

Bucky watched as Steve shook his head when Sam offered to accompany him. He dug the toe of his boot into the ground as he hid his clenched fists in the pockets of his jacket. He knew this was coming. How could he not? The look in Steve’s eyes were completely different when he came back from the 1970s. They may have been in the middle of a battle but he would be able to tell you exactly what he noticed; what others missed. He sighed internally, not only did he miss the opportunity to apologise to Stark for everything that he - the Winter Soldier - did, he was currently about to lose the one good constant in his life and he was helpless to stop it. 

“Hey Buck,” Steve smiled sweetly. 

“Hey,” Bucky replied, he voice cracking on that one word as he chanted loudly in his head.  _ Keep your cool. Keep your cool. Keep your fucking cool. _

“Want to accompany me?” Steve asked, his eyes twinkling, “Or would you rather wait here for me?” 

Bucky paused, his train of thought completely vanishing with that one request. He knew he would follow Steve anywhere he asked him to but…

“Steve, what are you asking?” 

“I have to put all these in different times, do you want to accompany me? Do you want to see Peggy? I kind of miss the old times, we could go back there and live out our lives if you want to follow me?” Steve whispered hurriedly knowing that Sam and Bruce were still there watching them.

“Stevie… I can’t live in the 70s with you. I’m in love with you buddy. You can go back to your dame if you want to, I honestly just want you to be happy… but I  _ know _ I wouldn’t be able to be happy in that time,” Bucky replied just as softly as he kept his eyes trained on the small dent that he was still kicking his toe into.  “The 21st century has its issues but I can be with someone I like without the folks coming after us with pitchforks. I know we’ve never made you choose in the past; Peggy and I… but here, there’s a possibility that we can be together. Openly. And I cannot lose this opportunity to at least ask, y’know? I’m sorry I’m being incredibly selfish right now but-”

Steve grinned; wide and happy as he cut Bucky off, “You’re not being selfish, Buck. You don’t have a selfish bone in your body. I owe her a dance, Buck.”

Bucky nodded, a sad smile that did not reach his eyes.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”  _ Wait for me, Buck. See you soon. _

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”  _ I lost. Live well, Steven Grant Rogers. _

With renewed energy, Steve picked up mjolnir and looked around one last time.  _ See you soon, 21st century.  _

…

Bucky was not there when Steve reappeared in the same spot that he vanished from just seconds ago. Bucky was not there to see Steve dump the shield into Sam’s arms before taking off towards the lake. Bucky was not facing the right direction to see Steve stop a couple of metres behind him in order to catch his breath. But he was staring straight into his Stevie’s blue eyes as he was pulled into a kiss. Tears of pure relief pooled in his eyes as he clutched the back of Steve’s shirt in his fists.

“Thank you for coming back.”

“Till the end of the line, Buck. In the 40s, on the helicarrier, now and forever.”


End file.
